1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a data storage device which uses a nonvolatile memory device as a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Recently, the paradigm for the computer environment has been converted into ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this, use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices use a data storage device which uses a memory device. A data storage device stores data to be used in a portable electronic device.
A data storage device using a memory device does not include any mechanical driving part. Hence, it provides generally excellent stability and durability, high information access speed and low power consumption. Data storage devices having such advantages include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, memory cards having various interfaces, a universal flash storage (UFS) device, and a solid state drive (SSD).